


Between Love and Hate

by Kurisuta



Category: D.N. Angel, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Naruto crossover, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sakura had been trying to stop Dark from stealing, but he totally transfixed her with his gorgeousness, and KISSED her! He tricked her! Unforgiveable!
Relationships: Niwa Daisuke/Dark Mousy/Haruno Sakura
Kudos: 5





	Between Love and Hate

Ugh.

Why had Sakura followed that idiot Daisuke to the museum? Maybe because he was in danger and she felt strangely protective of him.

Maybe she liked him.

It was foolish, stupid, and she was going to get killed.

Daisuke was gone, and that Dark angel was using some crazy magic. It was powerful chakra.

He was stealing from the museum!

“Cha! That belongs to the museum!” Sakura aimed her punch at his face.

The angel was fast and suddenly she was in his arms.

“No need to get violent.” Dark smiled. “I don’t want to fight a lady.”

“But you were stealing it...” Sakura’s protests died. Wow. He was beautiful.

“I have to steal it. To seal it’s power away, understand?” Dark explained. “So don’t get in my way anymore, k?”

He winked and kissed her, then left her on the ground.

Sakura snapped out of it.

“You totally tricked me! CHA!”


End file.
